Everything but Flushed
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Short Arasol Drabble from awhile back where they frick. NSFW.


**A/N: Arasol Drabble written back in October, worse smut I've ever written but I like the pairing. **  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
**Warning: NSFW and swearing. **

* * *

Oh god that fucking feels so good. Your hips are firmly pressed to his and oh god you can feel his bulge pressing against the back of your groin. His chest is flushed against your back, breath coming in harsh ragged pants along your bare neck. You move your hips with him, like a beat pulsing through you, back and forth you both grind shamelessly on each other.

Your arms are round his neck, pulling his head onto your shoulder, eyes closed as your chest heaves and gasps for more air. His callous hands are now travelling round your front, your skirt was long ago discarded and is somewhere on the floor of this dark room. Those fingers press against your tight nook, man it had been awhile. He continues to molest the front of your flat member, caressing the softer skin.

"Are you thure you want thith?" He ask's, his voice is low and husky against your ear. You want to reply but your voice is stuck in your throat, so you manage a shaky nod.  
"Prove it aa." He whispers seductively, purring slightly against your neck as he lays another soft kiss along your collar.

So that's why your hands travel down his neck. Your almost naked body spinning round so your chest is pressed against his. Your hands shakily slide down his thin frame, the complete opposite to your fuller figure. And soon enough your hands are at his trousers, your eyes darting down to notice that obvious bulge. That bulge that wanted you. Man you felt so special. Knowing that you made him like this.

The zipper falls… and so does his pants. Beneath your gaze is your new present, not one, but two squirming bulges. You've done this many times to know how they feel, how they press inside of your tight rusty nook. God it sent shivers of pleasure down your spine. You glide your fingers across them, your cheeks more red at the dirty thoughts that fill your brain. Then there's that hitch of breath and gaspy groan that you hear from your partner. You dart your eyes up, seeing those eyes so full of lust, how he bit his lip.

His hands went exploring again, because first they were in your hair, stroking it softly, then they were at your shoulders… but now… now they were at your hips, pulling you closer to him again… and you let him. Because damn know matter how much the truth hurt, you would always love this guy. But all you were was his Moriail… you were not Feferi. You always thought she was a lucky troll. Man of your dreams belonged to her.

But those thoughts are discarded, because one of those lovely bulges are sliding up against your nook. Your voice finally escapes into a breathy moan. Somehow you're on your back, what the fuck are you even led on? A table? holyshit is that a robot arm. Aww man Equius better not walk in.

Though you couldn't care. Because here you are, with the man you love. The man who's currently sliding one of his twin bulges into your lowblood nook. And man does it feel great. Fuck the world. Fuck the rest of your friends. Fuck being his Moriail. You wanted more of him, not just his friendship but his heart, you wanted all of Sollux fucking Captor.

His hips push forwards into yours, and you mewl with delight. Then you feel his second bulge, squirming against the side of your nook.

"P-Put them both in." You managed to get out, though you managed to capture the hint of concern in Sollux's eyes. "Are you thure?" He ask's, leaning over you. You could tell he wanted to, he really did. Just think how good it would feel for him. "Just fucking do it Sollux." You bite your lip, pushing your hips against his in a sharp grind.

He didn't need telling twice. And soon enough there were two bulges in your nook. You wonder if Feferi ever did this with him. Probably. Oh god your vascular pump was breaking in two.

Those hips started to move, slow and steady, sliding in and out of your nook. It hurt slightly, it always did. There was two fucking bulges in you. But it felt so fucking good. The pain, it made you feel so alive, more than you've ever felt in your life. You think you might be bleeding, your skin might be ripping from being stretched so much. but it's not like Sollux stops. He's enjoying himself way to much to care.

They get quicker, moving harder into you, faster and harder than most times. His lips are at your neck, biting down slightly. Your arms are above your head, nails digging into the table as your try to remember how to breath. All you feel is the pleasure building up, tightening your stomach into little knots.

He twists you slightly, one leg draped over your shoulder, the other hanging limp as he starts fucking you hard from the side, his thin frame is looming over you as he mercilessly pounds into your body. God any harder and you both might merge into one. You love it. You love this feeling, because its Sollux, and he's special. You want this pleasure to last, this moment to be held in time. You wish you had those powers.

But unfortunately you don't and it does come to an end. There is no bucket, of course theirs no bucket, you're not fucking matesprites. You're moriails. Moriails don't use buckets. So he spills over inside of you, his yellow genetic material leaking out onto the floor. Your own red goo is splashed against your thighs, spilling onto the floor too. It looks beautiful, well to you it does. Sollux probably hates it. And himself. He always does.

You can't bear the heart ache. You don't want to hear his apologies really. Because you don't want him to be sorry. You want him to love you. So you push him off softly. "You feeling better now?" you ask him, like you always do.  
He looks away guilty, nodding slightly "Yeah… thankth…" Oh god your whole body wants to break down and just cry because of the tearing of your heart. But your brave. Picking up your skirt. "We'll go have a feeling;s jam later yeah?" You say cheerily, just so he wont suspect that you're clearly dying inside.

But at least he smiles and nods, pulling his jeans back up "Yeah, I look forward to it aa."

And you leave, skirt in arms and heading back to your own room. So you can go cry. Because Sollux Captor, the man you love, doesn't love you. But you will cherish what you have instead, because let's face it. It's better than nothing.


End file.
